jetfandomcom-20200216-history
Gambling game
Materials required *A countdown online stopwatch *A questions and answers sheet *A4 pictures of the objects being compared (you can do the game without them, but the effect is much better with pictures) Procedure *Split the class into groups of 3-6 (lunch groups are an easy way to do so). Have each team make up a name. *Draw a grid on the board as shown below. Adapt it to the number of teams in your class and number of questions you have time for. Alternatively, you can use the interactive score-sheet from the Altastic website. Each team starts with $1000. They must answer a series of simple comparative questions. Each team must write their answer and amount they wish to bet on the blackboard in their team's box, before the time runs out on the stopwatch. If the team answers correctly, they receive double the stake (eg. started with $1000, bet $400, answered correctly, new total is $1800). If the team answers incorrectly, they lose their stake (eg. started with $1000, bet $500, answered incorrectly, new total is $500). The team with the highest total at the end wins. *Demonstrate how the game works with the JTE. Ask the JTE a demonstration question (eg. Who is taller Ichiro Suzuki or Hideki Matsui?). Have the JTE write their answer and bet amount in a box on the board. (Note: To stop teams blowing all their money in Round 1, the maximum bet amount is half their remaining total.) *Reveal the answer (eg. Ichiro = 180cm, Matsui = 186cm - Matsui is taller than Ichiro) and write the JTE's new total on the board. Explain what would have happened if they'd answered the opposite way. *Once the students understand the rules, start the game with Question 1. Make a time limit for answering each question. Maybe 2 minutes for the first question but only 1 minute thereafter. *Repeat until you run out of questions or time. Resources Question list Pick questions as you like from this list: (Click here for a printable version) Variations Charades The gambling game will also work with charades. Give the students a long list of sentences that you are reviewing. The more there are, the harder it will be for the students. At the start of each round act out a random scenario (sentence). The students make a bet as usual. Adjust the level/amount you act out according to how well the students are guessing. Mountain climb Instead of using a score sheet, use the "Mountain Climb" technique or one of it's variants. Credits The original idea for this game came from the Three Wise Monkey's website. 日本語版 の　序論　Introduction to the Japanese Translation The Japanese in this translation is very dilapidated. Please fix me. この　記事　の　日本語　は　めちゃ　ボロボロ　かもしれまへん。　だれか　校正　して　下さいまへん　か？ ギャンブル・ゲーム　は　中学生　の　ため　作りました｡　目標　は　比較　の　形容詞　の　復習　です。 必要　な　材料　(Materials required) * 時計 (ストップウォッチ) * 質問　と　答え　の　用紙 *　A4 サイズ　の　写真　（比べて　いる　物　の　写真） 順序　Procedure *　生徒　を　3－6　の　チーム　に　別ける。給食班　の　方　が　いい　かもしれません。 チーム　が　チーム　の　名前　を　作る｡ *　黒板　で　した　の　よう　な　表　を　書いて　下さい。 生徒　の　人数　や　質問　の　数　や　授業　の　残る　時間　に　よって、表　を　合致して　もう　いい　です。 *各チームは1000ドルから始めます。 彼らは一連の簡単な比較質問に答えなければなりません。 締め切り　の　前　に、各チーム　が　黒板　に　賭けたがる　量　と　自己　の　答え　を　書けれなければ　なりません。チームが正しい解答するなら、彼らは株式の二倍を受けます(正しく答えられた、400ドル賭けられた1000ドルから始められます、例えば、最新合計は1800ドルです、)。 チームが間違った解答するなら、彼らはそれらの株式を失います(500ドル賭けられた、不当に答えられる1000ドルから始められます、例えば、最新合計は500ドルです、)。 終わりの最も高い合計があるチームは勝ちます。 *ゲームがJTEと共にどう働いているかを示してください。 デモンストレーション質問をJTEにしてください(例えば、誰は、 背の高い：イチローと松井秀喜ですか?)。 JTEに板に彼らの答えを書いて、箱の中に量で賭けさせてください。 (注意: チームがRound1、最大の賭け量におけるそれらのすべてのお金を吹くのを止めるのは、それらの残っている合計の半分です。) *答えを明らかにしてください、そして、(例えば、イチローは180cmと等しいです、186松井=cm--松井はイチローより背が高いです)板にJTEの最新合計を書いてください。 彼らが反対の道に答えたなら何が起こったか説明してください。 *生徒が規則を理解していると、ゲームを始めます。 各質問に答えるためにタイムリミットを作ります。 1だけがその後微小であるという最初の質問のためのたぶん2分。 *あなたが質問か時間を使い果たすまで、繰り返します。 Category:Junior High Category:Grammar review Category:Comparative form Category:Activities with a Japanese Translation Category:Junior High Category:Grammar review Category:Comparative form Category:Activities with a Japanese Translation